beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeo Abyss
Not to be confused with Zeo Zagart from the original Beyblade series. Zeo Abyss is a former member of Team Star Breaker, representing America in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beyblades are Evil Aries 145S (younger), Flame Byxis 230WD , and Screw Fox TR145W2D. Appearance Zeo has long spiky hair with white highlights. He wears a black suit with a white collar and white highlights. In 4D, he gets a new average look. Personaility Zeo is a very friendly and respectful beyblader. He is a large part of Team Starbreaker and their second most powerful beyblader. Zeo makes friends very easily due to his open and cheerful personality. Zeo respects all of his opponents and uplifts them to do the best they can, this is the same case with everyone else he comes in contact with. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background History Zeo was born in America. After taking up a love for Beyblade, He joined the Dungeon GYM and made a new friend Toby. The two trained together, studying each other like Teacher and Student. At some point, Masamune Kadoya, a boy from Japan, arrived. The three became the best of friends and trained at the GYM everyday. However, Masamune left for Japan with the desire to become the "Number One Blader in the World" and help afford Toby's treatment. Zeo, however, did not know this and thought that he had betrayed them. Big Bang Bladers Zeo makes his first cameo appearance in the episode "Daylight Street Battle" when he defeats Ian Garcia on a live WBBA Telecast. He makes his first real appearance in "My Friend's Name is Zeo". ''Zeo debuts when he re-encountered Masamune, who was in America for the World Championships with his team Gan Gan Galaxy. He acted as if he was happy to see Masamune and did not disclose that he was a member of Team Starbreakers. He and Masamune have a friendly match that ends in a no contest because they both recalled their beyblades. After he leaves Masamune and his friends he goes back to the training facility and trains by defeating several bladers but then challenges Ryuga who was being tested at the facility. He is defeated by Ryuga and then genetically engeneered to become more agressive to become a stronger blader. He searches out Masamune and challenges him to another battle. He nearly defeats Masamune until Gingka blocks him but Zeo is able to defeat them both anyway. In the first round of Team Starbreakers vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Zeo defeats Masamune after he returns to normal. When Dr. Ziggurat launches Hades City, Zeo refuses to help and is dragged away by HD Security Guards. After he escapes he helps defend Masamune from Faust and joins their battle. Battles Beyblades * '''Evil Aries 145S': Zeo's original Beyblade. Special Move: Unknown. *[[Flame Byxis 230WD|'Flame Byxis 230WD']]: Zeo's Beyblade. Special Move: Destiny Needle. *'Screw Fox TR145W²D': Zeo's brand new Beyblade in 4D. Special Move: Unknown. Trivia *Zeo and Byxis' special move is very similar to Ryutaro's Distortion Drive, however, unlike Distortion Drive, Byxis can move the opposing bey and toss it, etc. *It is unknown what happened to Flame Byxis after Metal Masters, because in Metal Fury, Zeo now uses Screw Fox. *He's suitable to Screw Fox because his hair is similar to Fox's hair. *Zeo last name is Abyss, is also a bottomless pit sometimes connected to the underworld or hell, which may be a referance to Hades Kerbecs, the top bey on Team Star Breakers. *After he was affected by the Arrange System he appeared more aggresive and evil. Gallery Metal Masters Zeo.jpeg|Zeo looking Stern Zeo Abyss2.png Little Zeo.png|Zeo with Evil Aries 145S Zeo and Masamune.png|Zeo and Masamune when they were young Swda.png Reupload-hd-beyblade-amv-meteo-ldrago-vs-flame-byxis-out-of-control-must-see.jpg|Zeo about to launch Byxis zeo in metal masters.jpg Metal Fury MasamumeZeoFaust.png|Zeo in 4D ZeoAbyss.PNG ZeoAbyss2.PNG ZeoAbyss3.PNG ZeoAbyss4.PNG ZeoAbyss5.PNG ZeoAbyss6.PNG|Zeo and his fox|link=Zeo Abyss ZeoAbyss7.PNG Toby y Zeo.png|Toby and Zeo|link=Zeo Abyss zeo and toby.png cute zeo 2.png Picture 307.png 136_8.jpg Manga ZeoA.jpg|Zeo in the manga !.jpg|Zeo as seen in a CoroCoro scan Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Male Category:4D Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Team Star Breakers